The Zombie Express
by tadashiswife
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi walk into the Fairy Tail universe, during its period of a zombie apocalypse. There, they must gain the trust of mages, animals, and other beings they never thought of would have existed before to survive.


**A/N:** Never seen a Fairy Tail x Big Hero 6 crossover, so here's the first! I am not good at suspense or action!

* * *

"Do you hear that?"

Hiro looked over his shoulder, and heard the sound of thumps from outside the door. He turned around, with his heart was beating fast, and his palms were sweating while holding his weapon. It was a rusted crowbar. Tadashi had a revolver in his shaking hands, but held it with a strong face.

The thumps begun getting closer, and grunts could be heard. It was the same grunt over and over, so it was most likely just one of those things coming.

"I don't want to be here." Hiro muttered, his knees getting weak.

Those things Tadashi and Hiro were facing were smart enough to open doors, though the two noticed that they relied on sound and couldn't see. So Tadashi covered Hiro's mouth, as his breath got heavier.

Finally, the door swung open and there it stood. Hiro called them the Dead, after witnessing one eat another human even though they been shot at it a couple of times. Which was also how Tadashi got the gun.

Pale green skin, a hand missing, and blank eyes that seemed to roll back a little more for every grunt it made. Hiro bit his tongue, to stop him from screaming and curled his toes to stop him from running.

Tadashi observed his surroundings then slowly got down to the floor, picking up an empty can as silently as he could. Then, thrusted his arm back and threw the can behind the zombie. It clanked against the hallway floor, and the Dead twisted around completely, dragging itself to the area.

The two scanned the room really quick, and noticed a broken patio door by them. Big enough for them to get out swiftly.

Tadashu nudged at the door, and Hiro understood and quietly rushed out the door, clinging onto the crow bar. Tadashi quickly followed him, and the two ran off into the nearby woods.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, the only thing they heard in the woods were birds and the crunching leaves under their feet.

"I'm so thirsty, Tadashi." Hiro groaned, wiping the sweat on his palms onto his shorts.

Tadashi frowned, "You'd have to drink your own spit then, Hiro, sorry." He told him.

Hiro felt his tongue dry up even more, and he sat down on the dirt. Not caring is his clothes got dirty, that was the less of his problems.

They have been surviving like this for a few days now, and each day was just getting more frightening. It was beginning to get colder already, and it seemed as if they were just seeing more and more of the Dead. And rarely do they see other humans, that last.

"You go hide in the tree, okay? I'll boost you up, and you stay there being very quiet, I can try to look for water back in the town. Got it?" Tadashi asked, already walking to a tree with a high branch.

"No! Don't do that! You could die, I'm fine. My spit is actually very hydrating." Hiro replied, making a noise as he swallowed his spit.

Just then, they both heard something not far behind them coming to them, leaves crunching under its feet.

"Get over here!" Tadashi hissed, kneeling down with his hands out.

Hiro panicked, ran over and stepped onto Tadashi's hands, pulling himself up onto the branch.

Tadashi pointed his gun at the Dead, who had its jaw stretched, making it look as if it was laughing at him. This actually frightened Tadashi even more, it made the Dead look similar to a clown, one of his fears.

This Dead was not like the others they've encountered so far, it moved a little more faster and caught Tadashi by surprise. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground holding up the Dead by the shoulders.

"Crap!" He couldn't manage to push it off. Its jaw hung just above his chin, and Tadashi gagged at its stench. He couldn't scream, for it could attract more of the Dead.

Hiro watched, and eyed the crow bar near Tadashi. All he had to do was jump down, get it, and smash it against the Dead's hand. That was all.

He took four quick breaths, then leaped down screaming in sudden adrenaline.

Once he fell onto the grass, he found his balance immediately and grabbed the crowbar.

Tadashi watched in horror and shock as Hiro smashed the crowbar against its head, the Dead got off Tadashi and moved his head down at Hiro, despite its missing eyes.

"Hiro!" Tadashi took out his gun and shot a bullet right into the zombie's head. If there was any delay, Hiro would've been in the same position as Tadashi's before.

Hiro was still shaking, and in fear and continued to smash the head even though it laid on the ground no longer "alive".

"Enough." Tadashi quaked, grabbing onto Hiro's thin wrists tightly to stop him.

Hiro stood, eyes wide and lips quivering before his eyes begun to water. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's abdomen. "You could've died!" He bawled.

Tadashi ran his hand down Hiro's head.

"But I didn't, okay? Now, let's go get on those branches, they're pretty thick for the both of us." The two went back over to the branch, and he pushed Hiro up again. "I'll check my backpack." He swung it up and Hiro caught it. Then, he hopped and pulled himself up onto the branch.

In the backpack was canteen with most likely alcohol in it, a pocket knife with dried blood on it, some yellow cloth, and a apple and a half.

Tadashi gave the apple to Hiro. "Here, eat it." Then he took a sip from the canteen, and started coughing violently. It was not alcohol, nor water.

"Is it beer?"

"It's pee."

Hiro started laughing, however covered his mouth. It was getting dark, and it would be harder to notice the Dead if they were to come. They were like ghouls, "alive" at eerie times and savaged.

He took a bite of the apple, and savored the single bite. Tadashi ate the half apple, though it was already oxidized.

"Here, have a some of this." Hiro offered, carefully holding up his apple to Tadashi.

"No, it's fine."

"No, please! I want you to have a bite, please?" He begged.

Tadashi leaned up against the trunk, and reached over to grab the apple. He took a small bite out of it, and tried to give it back to Hiro.

"Take another bite." Hiro insisted while shaking his head.

Tadashi did as told, and after a few bites, Hiro grinned and took the apple from Tadashi.

"Thank you." Hiro said, after he finished and threw the core down to the ground. Thankfully, it did not make much of a sound.

"And thank you." Tadashi responded, looking past the leaves around him.

Hiro nodded and laid down between Tadashi's legs.

Tadashi closed his eyes, however, he opened them right back. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

The woods had gotten silent, and Tadashi found it even more harder to stay up, to watch out. There was a calmness in that night that he hasn't felt in a while. In the dimensions before the portal opened up and they walked out into this universe, Tadashi and Hiro spent their time talking as if there was an infinity in there. There probably was one.

Hiro noticed that Tadashi had trouble staying up, and despite his weariness he stared up at him and gave a small cough.

The older brother looked down right away.

"Tell me a story, anything. Tell me about when you first met Mochi." Hiro requested.

Tadashi chuckled and went back to looking past the leaves, at the moon and hills ahead. Then he opened his mouth, and whispered Hiro stories until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Are they dead? Are you sure you smelled other humans?" A girl with blonde hair inspected, poking Tadashi's hanging foot with her slender finger.

Her companion was picking up leaves, and crushing them in his hands.

"Natsu!" She snapped, hitting the back of his head.

"Ow, Luce!" He rubbed his head and looked up, realizing the two other people. "Oh, look, there are people sleeping."

Lucy ran her hand down her face roughly, letting out a deep, disappointing sigh.

"Hey get up," she commanded, tugging his pants aggressively.

Tadashi instantly woke up, gasping. Hiro was still on his lap, and was awoken by the sudden movements. They acknowledged Natsu and Lucy, and yelped in surprise. "Alive?" They both questioned in unison.

Lucy crossed her arms, and nodded her head.

"You guys get bitten by them ghouls recently?" She asked, moving back as they both came down.

"Ghouls? You mean the Dead? No!" Hiro exclaimed.

Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other then back at them. Hiro sounded a little too nervous, it raised their suspicions. They have seen people lie about that question and almost endanger everyone else soon later.

Tadashi noticed the skepticism on their faces. "Well, we can see, can't we? The Dead can't see, they're blind." Tadashi explained before they got anymore doubtful.

Unfortunately, Lucy and Natsu didn't understand it.

"What do you mean? Ghouls, or as you guys call it, the Dead can see. Not most, but some." Natsu retorted.

"What are your names?" Lucy bent down and looked into Hiro's eyes, squinting her big eyes and slapped his cheek lightly. "How old are you? Twelve?"

Hiro pushed her away defensively, uncomfortable and frustrated.

Lucy was taken back and growled at him, out of offense.

Tadashi held Hiro by his shoulders. "I'm sorry about him, Hiro is my little brother and he's fourteen. I'm Tadashi Hamada." He answered.

"Come with us, we'll inspect you there."

"Huh?" The aforementioned brothers were more than confused now.

First off, they had no idea where Lucy and Natsu came from. Second, they were not equipped with any weapons, and Lucy's many keys and whip on the side of her hip didn't look like much help. And lastly, they were sketchy people!

But they decided to follow Lucy and Natsu anyways, understanding that there chance to survive was much less if they didn't.

The four didn't move though, and Tadashi and Hiro waited impatiently.

"Well?"

Lucy pulled out a silver key, and without saying a word, she pointed it toward her and a gateway opened midair.

Natsu walked into the blue light first, and before Lucy took a step in, she realized the expression on Tadashi and Hiro's face.

"You guys never seen magic? Just walk in it, hurry. It isn't going to stay opened forever." Lucy ordered, obviously annoyed.

With no resistance, the Hamada brothers and entered the gateway, a sighing Lucy behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **I have just about NO knowledge of zombies or guns and had to ask my younger brother a few times for help and ideas haha! I'll explain in later chapters about how Tadashi and Hiro's situation came about.

**Feedback, please!**


End file.
